Torture
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: This is a story of a Young Girl from earth who Garland is planning to make into the next 'Angel of Death'. Chp3: Training Continues...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own FF9 but please also know that this is only the intro and this story will be held until further notice. Thank you.  
  
Intro: To Bring Hate and War to the World?  
  
  
Two black cloaked beings stood before a large vat of a glowing green fluid. One held a large wooden spoon in his pale, old hands, stirring the eerie mixture. The other turned to him,   
  
"Are you sure this will work?"   
"Of course it will! I've managed souls I think I can summon the queen of the damned!" he shouted.  
"Yes, but can you handle her power?" The other asked.  
"I handled you up to a point didn't I? I'm sure if I fail you'll be able to handle her."  
"But what if I can't handle her?"  
"Then I guess poor Zidane and all of Gaia will have to suffer. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Suddenly the bubbling concoction became to boil over and the glow became stronger. Both hooded figures stepped back from the vat and threw off their hoods. The one with the old, pale, bony hands turned to his accomplice with the long white hair who had thrown off his hood as well.  
  
"I guess the summoning is finished." He smiled.  
"Shut up, Garland! The lady rises…"  
  
As he said this, something began to rise from the gooey liquid. It had its back to the ceiling as it rose upward, trying to stand. Its long brown hair was streaked with blonde and caramel. Its skin was almost as pale as white snow. It finally pulled its head out of the glowing mess lurching its head back to reveal a humble face of a human girl. Her eyes shot open with glowing Ice blue eyes. Although she bore no clothing her body was mostly covered in the glowing liquid. She slowly climbed out of the vat staring at the two men before her. One seemed young with long white hair, pale skin, blue eyes and an almost girlish figure. The other was very old looking, bald with only long white hair at the back and sides of his head. Their lips curled into smiles. Her emotionless face turned to a disgusted expression.  
  
"Do you mind not staring!? What are you looking at?!" She looked down at her almost bare body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The hell!? Where are my clothes!? And who are you?!"  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Garland of Terra and this is Kuja, the Dark Messenger." Said the old man.  
"A pleasure to meet you… I think. Can you please tell that dark whatever guy to stop staring at me like that?" She asked.  
"Excuse him, Kuja is a bit of a pervert." Garland glared at him, "He's just like his younger brother."  
"How dare you compare me to that scum!" Kuja shouted turning his head away from Garland.   
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." The girl began to inch backwards, but she bumped into the vat.   
"Please, tell us of yourself." Garland smiled.  
"Well… I'm 18, my name is Amanda and I live in Canada."  
"Canada?" Kuja asked.  
"Yeah, Canada… in North America."  
"North America?"  
"Yes North America! On earth! Jeez! What, were you guys born yesterday or what?!"  
Kuja turned to Garland, "Garland! What is this, earth?"  
"I believe it is another world in the 3rd dimension." Garland explained.  
"3rd dimension? How strange." He turned to the girl, "Tell me, what does 'Amanda' mean?"  
"What are you talking about?!" The girl shouted raising an eyebrow, "It's my name, you dip ^%$@! It means 'To bring love and peace to the world'."  
"Quite." He turned to Garland again and whispered, "How can this be the Queen of the damned?!"   
"What do you mean?" Asked Garland.  
"You heard her! Her name has to with Love and Peace! What kind of name is that for a Demon child?!"  
"I'm not a ^&*#ing child! I'm 18!" shouted Amanda.  
"Sigh, I am not sure, Kuja. She is still young, I guess the gods are telling us to train her to her full potential." Garland said, ignoring Amanda.  
"Whoa there! Hold it! Train me? Oh no! I'm not staying here long! Take me home or I'm calling the police, you dumb@$$ perverts!"  
  
Both of them turned to her and smiled. Shocked by this Amanda tried to backup again but remembered that she was already backed up into the vat. Kuja walked up to her, picking her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to carry her out of the room. Amanda kicked and screamed for him to put her down… He did not comply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own FF9 but please also know that this is only the intro and this story will be held until further notice. Thank you.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Training Begins.  
  
Kuja, led by Garland, carried Amanda to a large black room with a bed, mirror, and a nightstand at one side of the room, and a closet, table, two chairs, and a changing curtain on the other. Kuja set her down on the bed. She immediately jumped to her feet and tried to run for the door. Kuja grabbed her arm and threw her back onto the bed before she could take another step. Once again she jumped to her feet but didn't make another move.   
  
"What do you WANT with me?!" she demanded.  
"You will be our weapon against my brother and his friends." Kuja told her with a smile, looking her up and down.  
"…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Amanda shouted.  
  
Kuja just smiled.  
  
"You are destined to be this world's, Queen of the Damned. We have summoned you so we could take advantage of this prophecy. We want you to take care of the following people of Gaia: #1, Queen Garnet. #2 Captain Albert Steiner. #3, Vivi Orunitia. #4, Eiko Coral. #5, Amarant Coral. #6, General Beatrix. #7, Freya Cresant. #8, Quina Quan. And, #9, Zidane Tribal." Garland explained.  
  
Amanda stared for a moment… Then burst out laughing.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding me, right? Those are names of Video Game characters! HAHAHAHAHA! From Final Fantasy 9!" Amanda laughed.  
Kuja looked at Garland, "Video Game?"  
  
Garland shrugged.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! This is rich. You expect me to believe that I've been summoned into a Video Game, and now you two expect me to think that you are the villains of that very video game, and want me to destroy the protagonists of this game, so you can take over the world, and get revenge at the same time?"  
"Frankly… Yes."  
"… Where do I sign?" Amanda smiled devilishly.  
Kuja smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, "No where to sign my dear, just let us guide you through everything all your destiny will be fulfilled."  
"Umm… Kuja?"  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"Uh, reality check, you're hugging a naked girl covered in goo!"  
"…" He blushed and let go, "Yes… Quite."  
"I can fix that." Garland smiled as he walked over to the closet and pulled out some folded clothes and handed them to Amanda, "These will be your new clothes."  
"Cool! I'll change right now." Amanda walked over to the changing curtain.  
  
Garland walked over to the door and looked toward Kuja.  
  
"Kuja?"  
"Yes, Garland?"  
"Do you plan on watching?"  
"I'm just going to stay here for a while. She has a changing curtain, you know."  
  
Garland let out a laugh and exited the room. Kuja turned to Amanda, but the curtain was already closed. Soon enough she came back out in a black tube top, black leather pants, a long black trench coat and black battle boots. Amanda spun around in her new outfit.   
  
"Ooo! Nice! I like! I like!" She smiled at Kuja and joked, "Beats being naked."  
"All to their own." Kuja laughed.  
"You got a brush? I need to get the goo out of my hair."  
"Right on that makeup table." Kuja pointed to the makeup table with the mirror behind it.  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Amanda walked up to the table, picked up the brush and begun to brush her shoulder length brown hair that was streaked with blonde and caramel. As she brushed her hair, Kuja began to notice a certain shine and a deep wave to it. Once done, she swung around to face Kuja, her wavy hair bouncing against her shoulders.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.  
"Ask me anything you like." Kuja smiled.  
"As I recall at the end of this game, you were horribly injured, laying in the Lifa Tree. Were you not?"  
"True."  
"Then… Zidane came to save you… Why do you want me to take care of him and his friends?"  
"Honestly, I could care less about him. But he has everything I want. Call it jealousy, you can call it down right low… call it anything you wish. But because of him I died and he will not live long enough to hear the end of it."  
"Wait! You died?"  
"No… I almost did, but to him I am. I was in a coma. He thought I was dead and left me behind. He didn't even check my pulse or breathing. It was careless of him. I was lucky to have survived the grasp of the Lifa Tree's deadly vines. For his carelessness, he will pay."  
"I see… Why is Garland alive?"  
"So many questions for such a young lady." Kuja smirked.  
"Just answer my question." Amanda told him turning away from his gaze.   
"To be, once again, honest with you… I do not know myself. I thought he had died when I kicked him off the edge…" Kuja scratched his chin, "It's a mystery wrapped in itself…"  
"Hmm…"  
"May I ask you a question?"  
Amanda turned to him curiously, "What is it?"  
"Why did you so deliberately take the task?"  
"Heh… To tell you the truth, I had my thoughts at first. But I just want to take as many chances I can get. I've never been evil before… Or good for that matter… I'd just like to experience something that you can only get one chance at in a life time." She smiled, "That… And this is probably just one large dream and I'll wake up any moment. Might as well make the best of it, don't you think?"  
"You are a strange one."  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Especially in THAT getup."  
"HAHAHAHA! You got a lot of nerve to make fun of my style."  
"That… and maybe because I'm not afraid you." She smirked.   
"I'm not afraid of you either…" He cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She blushed slightly, looking down at his warm, soft yet pale hand. He suddenly could not control himself anymore and embraced her quickly before she could respond and merged his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She quickly pulled away and looked up at him with surprised eyes. Suddenly they changed to an angered glared as she slapped him across the face. He just merely stood there and smiled at her.   
  
"How dare you! What the hell did you think you were doing just now?!" She snapped.  
"Doing what I would've done in a dream." He smirked.  
"…And you call me strange."  
  
Garland reentered the room and walked up to Amanda.   
  
"Ahh, I see you find those clothes quite comfortable. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Garlanded asked.  
"Lesson?" She asked puzzled.  
"In magic. If you want to survive you must learn some type of magic."  
"Fine. As long as I'm away from THIS freak." She walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
Garland turned to Kuja with angered eyes, "What did you do?"  
"Merely expressing myself." Kuja smiled.  
"You can't get too close to her, Kuja, or it will be the end of you!"  
"And what do you know?"  
"I know that you take things too fast in relationships! Stay away from her!"  
"Oh? And who gives you the right to say that? It's not like she's your 'daughter' or anything."  
"Yes, but I am still her mentor until she achieves her maximum abilities! And as her mentor you are not to touch her, look at her or love her at all!"  
"My feelings are my own and I cannot help them."  
"You fall in love with anything that walks on two feet and has the beauty of a flower!"  
"…"  
"I'm taking my leave with the girl, good day, Kuja!"  
  
Garland turned on his heels and walked out the door.  
  
"…B@$%^&*…" Kuja murmured to himself.  
  
Garland led her to an empty room with padded walls and only one window showing the grey clouds below that looked like a field blanketed in snow. Amanda assumed immediately that wherever she was, it was really high above the ground! She turned to Garland who had shut the door behind him. He smiled at her as he walked in her direction, coming to a stop about a foot away from her.  
  
"I am going to teach you the basics of magic." He said proudly.  
"Magic? But I can't do magic!" Amanda told him.  
"That is exactly why I am about to teach you." He smiled. "Hold out your hand to that padded wall to your right."  
"…Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay…" She did as he said.  
"Now, clear your mind and focus on your hand until you begin to see a blue aura surround it…Then shout the word: Fire!"  
"A-alrighty…" Amanda closed her eyes and stood there clearing her mind…  
  
Garland watched in surprise as an aura quickly surrounded her hand. He had never seen anyone learn so fast! Amanda opened her eyes and gazed in awe at the light of the aura.   
  
"Excellent, Amanda! You're a quick learner! Now… Chant the word: Fire!" Garland told her.  
Amanda smiled at him, "…No."  
"What?! What did you say?!" Garland shouted.  
Amanda smirked, "I said… FIRAGA!!!"  
  
Suddenly out of the aura shot a blazing shot of fire and set the whole wall on fire. Amanda smiled as placed her hand on her waist, looking back at Garland's stupefied look.  
  
"H-H-How…!?" Garland managed.  
"I'm… not sure." Amanda smiled scratching her head.  
"Let me see that again…"  
"…A-Alright…"  
  
Amanda once again focused, letting the blue aura surround her hand. Garland nodded, giving her the signal to chant.  
  
"WATER!!!!" Amanda shouted as a spray of water put out the fire-consumed wall.  
  
Garland let out a chuckle and began to clap. Amanda smiled at him and bowed. He walked up to her, wrapped his arm around her and began to talk to her about more advanced magic.  
  
Later, Kuja was waiting in another room, meditating. Garland and Amanda walked into the room, Garland telling her the basics of magic and abilities. Kuja stood up at the sound of their footsteps.   
  
"Ahh! Garland! Lady Amanda! How nice of you to come for the next lesson." Kuja smiled, kissing Amanda's hand.   
  
Amanda blushed immensely as she quickly pulled back her hand. Garland glared at Kuja with narrow eyes. Kuja merely ignored him and led Amanda to the wall lined with different kinds of weapons.   
  
"Choose one and it shall be yours." Kuja told her with a smile.  
Amanda looked at him with wide eyes, "For me?"  
Kuja nodded, "Of course."  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"  
"Ha ha ha! Yes I am."  
  
Amanda gave him a large grin and began studying the weapons to make her choice. Kuja merely ignored the harsh look he received from Garland as he watched her ice blue eyes wander across the wall. She clapped her hands together as a sign that she had made her choice. She unhooked a long rod with a semicircle blade… a scythe. Garland and Kuja looked at each other with grins on their faces. They watched as she swung the blade with delicate ease.   
  
"I see you've used one of these before." Kuja spoke up.  
Amanda turned to him, "Actually, I've never used one of these in my life. It seems to come… almost… natural to me…"  
Garland smiled, "Let's see how you do against an opponent…"   
  
He nodded to Kuja who took a dagger from the wall. Kuja smiled and began to advance on her.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Amanda exclaimed as Kuja took a swipe at her.   
  
Amanda jumped back and blocked the swipe with the rod of the scythe. She pushed him away and attacked him with a mighty swipe of her own. Kuja blocked it and countered. Amanda wasn't fast enough and received a stab in her side. She fell backwards holding her side in pain. Kuja stood over her. Enraged, Amanda kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet stood over him, pressing the cold steel of her scythe against his neck and placing her foot on his chest, preventing him to get up. Her eyes were full of insane rage and pain. Kuja looked up at her with widen eyes. She rose her scythe in the air about to strike down but…  
  
"Enough! Amanda, yield." Garland shouted.  
Amanda stood there for a second, then withdrew, "…I'm sorry…" she realized what she was just about to do.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You fight dirty." Kuja smiled, rubbing his neck, "I like that."   
Garland clapped, "Very impressive. But it still needs work. We will continue later. For now, you may rest."  
  
Amanda nodded and exited the room with her blade… followed close behind by Kuja. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own FF9 but please also know that this is only the intro and this story will be held until further notice. Thank you.  
Chapter 3: Training continues  
Amanda walked back to her room in silence holding the blade in her hand. She sat on her bed and just stared into the reflective metal blade. She stared into her face, her shiny hair, her Ice Blue eyes… She was lost in the reflection. It had been a week since she had come into this new and strange world. She could not believe her progress with magic, her sudden ability with the scythe, her sudden belief that this world… Gaia… was real. She thought of all this just staring into the, beautiful, shiny, curved blade.  
  
"The weapon of the Reaper… Death's Blade." She whispered to herself.  
"You seemed pretty amused by that blade." I voice told her.  
  
Amanda looked up to find Kuja leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom door. Through this past week he was deeply amused in every move she made. She wouldn't have been surprised if he watched her while she slept. She merely glanced at him with no sign of "giving a damn" as usual and set the blade on the ground. She kicked her feet out and lay on her bed, ignoring him completely. He just smirked and glided his way over to her. He sat down on the very edge of the bed and brushed his hand through her hair. She scowled at him and rolled on her side. He merely chuckled.  
  
"You are very beautiful, you know that?" Kuja smiled.  
"I am not! Now leave me be!" Amanda told him and curled up a bit.  
"How about… no." He smirked, continuing to stroke her long hair.  
Amanda sat up and looked at him, "Why do you insist on doing this?"  
"Doing what?" he asked, acting innocent.  
"This! Hugging me, kissing me, stroking my hair! Who do you think you are!?"  
"Someone who has fallen for an angel."  
She turned away from him, "I am not what you think."  
He just smiled and placed a hand on hers, "Exactly… you're more."  
  
Amanda turned around and looked into his eyes. Kuja gave her a seductive smile as he began to lean closer to her face. She tried to back away but she was too lost in his cold, glittering sapphire eyes. His mouth was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath brushing against her lips. She could have sworn there was an icy chill to each exhale. It sent an eerie shock up her spine. His eyes were set on her soft, full lips. He leaned in the rest of the way, caressing her lips with his. She closed her eyes without a second thought and returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands in her hair. He pushed down on her mouth with the need of more. As he did this, Amanda tightened her grip around his neck. He slowly parted her lips with his moist tongue, and he pressed his tongue against hers. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Kuja rolled his tongue in her mouth, which made her fill with excitement letting out a soft moan. Suddenly, she came back to reality and guilt drifted over her head. She pushed him away immediately and turned away from him.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?!" Amanda asked herself, shocked at what had just happened.   
"Doing what was in your heart." Kuja told her.  
She hunched over and held her head, griping it tight, she began to freak out. "No, no… NO! That wasn't in my heart! I left my heart with someone else! I can't let him know… THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!"  
"This IS real, Amanda. You need to accept it. WE are real. You have a place for me in your heart…"  
"No…"  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards him. He carefully caressed her lips with his mouth. She fell frozen she could not move. Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing in the distance.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?" Bellowed a voice.   
  
Kuja quickly let go and turned to the door. Amanda snapped to it and looked to the doorway. There, stood Garland with a furious look on his face.   
  
"Get away from her!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
Amanda got up and walked away from Kuja.  
  
"Not you dear, HIM!!!" Garland glared at Kuja.  
Kuja stood up, "Why such a soar face, Garland?"  
"I asked you specifically to stay away from her!!!" Garland shouted.   
"And I decided not to." Kuja grabbed Amanda and pulled her close.  
"Oh no you don't!" Garland grabbed her free arm and began to pull her away from Kuja.  
  
Kuja grabbed her other arm and began to pull as well. They pulled her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Amanda began to get annoyed.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR ME IN HALF!!!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Surprised at this they both let go immediately and Amanda fell to the ground. Garland walked over to her and helped her to her feet.   
  
"Now look what you've done!!" Garland glared at Kuja.  
"Garland, what's wrong with you?! What's going on between you two!?" Amanda shouted.  
"I specifically asked him to keep his hands off you! He can't be trusted when it comes to love! You mustn't fall for him!" Garland told her.  
"Fall for him!?" Amanda said shocked.  
"Don't tell her to deny the feelings in her heart! She can still be Queen of the damned and have love like the rest of us!" Kuja protested approaching Garland.  
"She doesn't need the likes of you is all I'm saying! All you're thinking about is yourself!!" Garland argued.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Amanda shouted.  
  
Both of them paused. They stared at her angered face. Her fists were gripped tight and her eyebrows were lowered. She stepped in between them and slapped them both across the face with each of her hands. They held their soar faces and continued to stare blankly at her.   
  
"Ok!" she said finally calming down, "Number one! Garland, I will not be told whether or whether not to have feelings for other people! Number two! I do not love Kuja! He started it. NUMBER THREE! Kuja, I am NOT comfortable with you kissing me!! NOW CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE LEAVE ME BE!?!?!?!"  
"…But I have come to take you to training." Garland spoke up.  
"FINE THEN LEAD THAT WAY!!!!!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Amanda followed him out of the room, leaving Kuja there to wallow in anger.  
  
Moments later, Amanda stood in the middle of the magic training room. Garland placed 5 large cages around, each holding a deadly monster inside. Garland opened the first. A Bandersnatch leap from the cage on to the black marble floor. Amanda smiled at the creature as it slowly advanced on her. She held out her hand as it quickly surrounded in a blue aura. Garland smirked as she stood there biding her time. The Bandersnatch just stood there, teasing her to "bring it on". Amanda snapped her hand out chanted the first spell that came to mind…  
  
"Thudaga!!!" She shouted as the spell surrounded the beast.   
  
It died instantly… She had killed her first monster. She gazed upon the corpse with a smile, crushing its face under her foot. She could hear bones snapped under her boot. Garland let out another beast out of its cage. The beast charged out with its grotesque figure. A Chimera. It four hideous head snarled. At first sight of the young girl, it let out a poisonous gas. She could hardly breathe, let alone move, or at least, that was what Garland thought. She just merely smiled and her hands continued to circle in the blue aura.   
  
"…Esuna…" she said in a raspy whisper.  
  
Her body glowed in the blue aura and she was healed from the poison. Amanda then held out her hand toward the Chimera encircled in the blue aura.  
  
"FLARE!!!" She shouted as the Chimera was consumed in the non-elemental attack.  
  
Its innards flew to different ends of the room, painted the floor where it stood blood red. Garland could not believe it; she resisted the paralyzing gases mixed with the poison. She was certainly an unnatural rarity. She could be this fabled Queen of the Damned. Garland opened two other cages. Each cage was filled with ten Tonberry, which meant twenty Tonberry in total! Each Tonberry took one step forward. Amanda just laughed at them.  
  
"You call this a challenge Garland? Do you? By the time they reach stabbing range they'll all be dead!" Amanda cackled.   
  
Amanda began to focus. The Tonberry took another step forward, forming a large circle around her. One more large step, and they would stabbed her from every direction. Amanda just stood there, focusing. Garland didn't understand. If she chose to focus one more time without attacking, she would be killed!  
  
"Amanda! Attack them! Don't just stand there!!! You'll be killed!!!" Garland scolded.   
"…No…" She smiled, she chose to continue focusing.   
  
The Tonberry drew their Chef's Knives. The Tonberry drew them back, then lunged them forward. Before the knives could even touch her, Amanda did a back flip high into the air. Once in mid air (and upside down), she looked up at the many Tonberry bellow her and held her hands out in their direction.  
  
"METEOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted as thousands of hit the Tonberry causes major damage.  
  
Amanda landed gracefully as each Tonberry fell to the ground KO'd. She brushed her hair back and smirked widely at Garland. Although he was impressed, his face showed no amusement and anger.   
  
"What is wrong with you!? You could have got yourself killed!!!!" Garland scolded.  
"But I killed them didn't I? I'm brave enough to do whatever it takes to get the job done." Amanda told him.  
"More like stubborn enough! You're just like Kuja!"  
"Do not compare me to that… that… insensitive waste of a soul!"  
"But it is true. You just acted like him when I compare him to Zidane to his face. It seems that this is infectious in all my experiments."  
"Hey! I am not your experiment! I am not just some lab rat that you have test on and use any way you please! And I will not allow it!" Amanda snarled.  
"Hmm…"  
"Quite a soap opera you have going here, Garland. You should know better than to treat her this way." Kuja's voice echoed into the room.   
Garland turned to the doorway were Kuja stood, "Be gone, Kuja. She still has one more monster to take care of."  
"Oh? This one is a bit advanced for is it not?" Kuja asked.  
"What are you two talking about? I killed twenty Tonberry in a single Meteor spell, I think I can handle this one, whatever it is." Amanda told them.  
"Yes, but you might need some help with this one. Come with me." Kuja told her, leading her out of the room.   
"Kuja!" Garland snarled, but both him and the girl were out of the room.   
  
Kuja led her into what seemed to be a church kind of room. It had the decorations of that of a Roman Catholic Church. The light shinning down from the painted glass windows bathed her skin with its warmth. It had been days since she felt this warmth. On a table lay several jewels, orbs and stones. Kuja gestured his arm to the table.   
  
"If you are truly Queen of the damned, you can easily summon eidolons, no?" Kuja smiled.  
"S-Summon?" Amanda asked.  
"I see this is new to you as well. Summoning is a rare power only held by Summoners and only a powerful few. Each of these stones, jewels and orbs is a summon ready to be released by its new master." Kuja told her.  
"I see. I remember, Garnet and Eiko were able to summon because they both had summoner's blood in them. But as I also recall… you gave Garnet's extracted Summons to Queen Brahne and were never able to extract Eiko's." Amanda thought aloud.   
"That is true, but, Brahne did not keep all the summons with her all the time. I was able to get a select few, excluding Bahamut. And was able to snag a piece of Eiko's 'Ribbon' in Memoria." Kuja explained to her.  
"And you believe with these things I can summon eidolons?"  
"Of course."  
"I think you're crazy!"  
"How so?"  
"Hell, you didn't even get the WHOLE ribbon!"  
"Touchy, touchy…"  
"Sorry, I'm still stressed out from training…"  
"I understand, love."  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Kuja just laughed. Amanda glared at him and walked up to the table. On the table there was an Opal, a Topaz, a Dark Matter, a Peridot, an Amethyst, a piece of a Ribbon and other stones.  
  
"Chose only three. And choose well." Kuja told her.  
"Why do you present me with such gifts yet not take them as your own?" Amanda asked.  
"I want only the best for you." Kuja smiled devilishly.  
"Does that mean you'll stay away from me?" She smirked.  
"No." Kuja responded with a sly smile.  
  
Amanda looked back to the table and inspected the stones carefully. She looked back at Kuja and pointed out the ones she chose.  
  
"I choose, The Opal: Shiva the Queen of Ice, The Ribbon: Madeen the Protector and The Dark Matter: Odin the Holy Warrior." Amanda told him.  
"An Ice Queen, a Protector and a Holy Warrior? I am disappointed." Kuja frowned.  
"Why? I have only picked them not for their titles, dear Kuja, but for the Power." She smirked, "Why have weaklings when you can have the utmost quality?"  
Kuja smiled, "You naughty girl."  
Amanda laughed, "Now why don't we test these things out, shall we?"  
  
Kuja held out his arm and Amanda linked her arm through his and walked back to the Training room.   
  
Back in the training room, Garland was teasing the last monster with a raw steak. He stopped when he heard Kuja and Amanda's footsteps enter the room.   
  
"Where have you been?" Garland bellowed.  
"Equipping." Amanda replied as she was wrapping the ribbon around her wrist and placed the two stones in her black trench coat pocket.   
  
Kuja looked at Garland and gestured him to open the cage. Garland nodded and opened the cage. Out of the Cage burst the Fiery tempered, Marilith! Marilith waved her many swords in the air and let out a hiss. Amanda just smiled at the Fire shrine beast. She held out her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated in Marilith's direction. Marilith let out another menacing hiss waving her swords, slicing the air. The vile creature was about to attack, but, suddenly, Amanda opened her eyes. Her Icy blue eyes gave off an eerie glow that would send shivers down the spine of any living creature.   
  
"I summon thee, Shiva: Queen of Ice!!!" Amanda chanted.  
  
The room fell quiet. …Nothing? Kuja and Garland stood there, watching in the suspenseful moment. Marilith just stared, swaying her snake tail from side to side. Suddenly a small patch of floor began to turn blue… and was soon covered in a light frost, then snow, then… ice. Out of the ice patch on the floor burst the mighty Summon, Shiva: Queen of the Icy Depths! The Summon turned to the young woman who summoned her and gave a graceful bow, as if to say, "Salutations, Master." Amanda smiled at the power radiating from the mighty Eidolon. She nodded to Shiva with great respect. Shiva arose from the bow and then turned to the almost forgotten enemy. Shiva echoed the words: "Diamond Dust" spun around in an icy dance and launched a barrage of icicles at the surprised enemy trapping it in ice. Shiva smiled at her work then turned her back. At that precise moment, the cage of ice exploded into millions of little shards that tumbled to the ground, leaving Marilith KO'd on the cold floor. Shiva then disappeared into the icy patch on the ground and the patch disappeared with her. Garland stared with his jaw wide open almost touching the ground. Kuja smiled in satisfaction of the spectacle.   
  
"I-I can not believe it! One hit!? Just like the twenty Tonberry… dead…" Garland stuttered wildly.  
"So, Garland, do you think she is ready?" Kuja smiled placing his pointer finger by his chin as if to be in mid thought.  
"Think? I believe she is far than ready!" Garland chuckled then turn to the young woman, "Amanda! Come hither."  
Amanda did so, "What is it, Garland?"  
"You're first mission starts tomorrow. By the time we are through, our enemies will be vanquished and Kuja and I shall reign supreme. And you, dear child, you shall rise as Queen of the Damned!"   
Amanda smiled devilishly, "Excellent…"   
  
Please R&R 


End file.
